Austin's Childhood
by Lynch143
Summary: Austin is having some friend troubles. Austin is confused if Dez is his true friend or if a kid named Brandon Brown is his true friend. Hope you enjoy! Plese R&R! I accept requests!:)
1. Chapter 1

Austin's childhood

I'm going to tell you a story about Austin Moon's childhood. When he was only 11 years old.

Yes, Austin was friends with Dez, but, he had one other friend. A kid named, Brandon. Brandon was a very stuck-up and rude kid, but very charming and cute. Well, that's what the girls thought at least.

"Hey! Austin!" Dez yelled out from the beach.

"Hey Austin, over here!" Brandon yelled from a different direction.

"Sorry, Dez I'll catch you later. Brandon called me." Austin said.

"Austin! Dez yelled loudly. We had plans for today." Dez said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Austin said confused.

"Remember, we were supposed to tie die socks and then put water balloons in them and drop them off the roof and-" Dez got cut off.

"Oh yeah those plans, we can do that any old time, today what were doing, I can only do this once a year." Austin said.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Dez

"Going to the fall fair, and eating 3 boxes of their _special_ laffy taffy. You can _only_ get it at the fall fair." Austin said excitedly.

"Austin this is the 4th time in 2 weeks that you have bailed on _our_ plans for Brandon! You just met him 4 weeks ago, you have known me for 5 years!" Dez said angrily.

"Dez I'm sorry buddy, but I have to go, Brandon is very inpatient. I'll umm, I'll catch you tomorrow."

"_Why is Austin, being so rude?" Dez mumbled._

Austin walks quickly away from Dez, but suddenly he feels bad of ditching his buddy. But, still, keeps walking.

"Austin, what was _**that**_ hold up about now?" Brandon said rudely.

"Oh, I forgot about plans I made with Dez today, but I told him I would catch him tomorrow."

"Yeah, we have more important plans today, than you hanging out with that loser." Brandon said with a small chuckle.

"EXCUSE ME?" Austin screamed.

"What." Brandon said with attitude.

"Did you just call my friend a loser?"

"Yeah. And it's true."

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't call my friend Dez a loser. He might not be as cute, charming, athletic, and a stud like you, but he is my friend. And I, unlike you, stick up for my friends. No matter who it is."

"Oh shut up, blondey. Without me, you couldn't get any other friends other than the losers, the Larpers and the Lame people." Brandon said chuckling rudely again.

"I could make ton of friends, and I don't judge a book by it's cover like you do. Anyways, your not my _**real **_friend. You don't know what a real friend is. I do, its Dez." Austin said proudly.

"Stay away from me AUSTIN MOON! Your just a loser like your friend, and I don't do losers."

"Stay away from me BRANDON BROWN! You just judge people, without getting to know them!"

"I know I do. Maybe that's why I have _**cool**_ friends.

"I have cool friends too! _One day I'll get rich and famous and ill make Brandon look dumb, because I'll steal __**all **__his cool friends.__" _Austin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"As long as you love me, we could be starv- WHOA!" Austin tripped over a tree stump, and face planted into the ground.

""Are you okay?" A kind female voice called out.

"Umm… Yeah, I , uh, think so." Austin said confused.

Standing right above him, was a girl, a very pretty girl. With brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh, hello. What's your name?" Austin asked politely.

"Mary." The girl said nicely.

"Pretty name." Austin said.

"Your's?"

"Your's what?" Austin said confused.

"Your name, silly." Mary said with a smile and a laugh.

"Oh, yes, umm, my name, its Austin."

"Nice. What way are you walking?" Mary asked.

"Oh the opposite way you are, but I can still walk with you, I'll just be a little late getting home." Austin said without a thought that he was ALREADY about a half of an hour late.

"Are you sure that would be all right? You could get in troub-…"

"No, no it will be fine, my parents won't care. My parents are really laid back, they would understand if I were late." Austin said reassuringly.

"Okay, if you are sure."

"So, Mary, how old are you?" Austin questioned.

"Oh I'm 12. In the 7th grade. How' bout you, how old are you?" Mary replied.

"Oh 11 in the 6th grade." Austin answered

"Nice, only a year behind me." Mary chuckled.

So about 20 minutes went by and finally they arrived at Mary's house.

"So, uh Mary have any plans for tomorrow? Austin asked.

"Ya I do. But, I don't on Tuesday." Mary replied.

"Okay how about you come over to my house at 6:00pm on Tuesday?" Austin asked.

"Okay, I'll be over at 6:00 on Tuesday. See you soon. Austin." Mary said as she opened her front door and closed it behind her.

"Okay, bye!" Austin said excitedly.

_Yes! Yes! She's coming to my house on Tuesday! I can't wait! If I'm lucky enough, I'll ask her on a date and she will say yes. If I'm not lucky I'll get embarrassed and not ask her or I'll ask her and she says no. Either way she is still coming over!_

And Austin walked away slowly without a thought in his head that he is… Really. Really. late. And by the time he got home, his mom and dad were not, as laid back as he thought.


End file.
